Mimmi Kopanski
Mimmi: That crazy German chick who talks to walls. History Mimmi was born October 20, 1925 in Berlin, Germany. Her mother is Maria Mader and her father is Anthony Kopanski. She is the eldest of four, having two younger brothers and a sister; Paul, Randolph, and Gertie. She was an adventurous, ever curious and often prudent child. Taking after her father, Mimmi was eager to question and learn. Her mix of curiosity and stubbornness normally got her into some sort of trouble, whether it from dropping her mother’s expensive vase out the window to test gravity or trying to dig a gigantic hole to get to the other side of the world. She learned quickly from her mistakes (timeouts and spankings just weren't fun), and when she wasn't fighting with her siblings, Mimmi enjoyed riding her bike around the city and playing with her friends. She excelled in school, rode her bicycle around town, spent time with her family, said her prayers like a good Jewish girl and watched with slight concern as politics became more and more heated as the years passed. Her life was pretty average until Hitler and the Nazi party came to power in 1933. What began as just mild concern soon turned into outright, gut wrenching panic as people of the Jewish religion were being forced to wear the Star of David, forced into overcrowded Ghettos and banned from most public places. Her father tried to convince her mother to return to America with him, but to no avail. As soon as the war started, her family began plotting to either flee the country whether Maria wanted to or not, or go into hiding. By March 1940, and with the help of a few family friends, Mimmi’s family found themselves living in a small, cold, underground compartment located beneath a group of abandoned apartments. There was minimal contact with the outside world besides her family friends coming in with food deliveries, newspapers, and eventually, a small radio. Anxiously her family spent their days waiting around in the candle-lit darkness, ever paranoid that they’d be discovered. It wasn’t long before all that anxiety and stress began to take a toll on the family’s relationships. They began to simply isolate themselves from one another and Mimmi took to her own musings, but even in that constant state of hopeless worry, she still had hopes for the future. They've been living underground for almost five years. Abilities Hsgfsdfdd I’ll do this later Elegante Okay, you know what, you're just getting a basic timeline: Will be edited once Wiki, you know, stops being FAIL Relationships Will be updated. Eventually. Miscellaneous *Mimmi is uncertain whether she likes the Failboat or if she hates it. *Mimmi was born a freckled wonder. She hates her freckles and doesn't understand why other people like them. *Mimmi is very modest. Period. *Compliments make her blush. It's really easy to make her blush in general. *She tends to overreact to situations and becomes awkward or embarrassed quickly. *She tends to hold grudges and is terrible at apologizing or forgiving. *Her most prized possession is a locket her Grandmother gave her before she died. She's unable to open it and it sounds like there's a clock ticking inside. Mimmi thinks the locket has a magic Charm on it. *She's a movie junkie. *Mimmi tends to talk to inanimate objects when she's alone. *She hates the English language. As fluent as she is, she still can mix up or misinterpret words or phrases. In some cases, she may not understand what someone is talking about at all. Oh English fail. *Mimmi wanted to work in the field of Medicine when the war back home was over. Her family has terrible immune systems. *She's easily frightened and paranoid. She's afraid of the Boogyman and always has the feeling something's out to get her. *Her greatest fear is being burned alive. *Mimmi loves riding bicycles. *Mimmi knows a lot of random things about flowers because her sister Gertie was obsessed with them. *She's very well-versed in her fairytales and children's stories. Category:Characters